donalds_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Donald’s Multiverse Wiki
About this AU "An Undertale AU where I takes AUs that I made & combine them into one" -Donald/Lockjawsesco12/SongePirate/Skullero Soundcloud https://soundcloud.com/donalds-multiverse Major Roles Frisk - Cala Maria (Crossed Universes) Chara - Baroness Von Bon Bon (Crossed Universes: Role Reversal) Flowey/Asriel - Coolkyou (Ideal Coordinates) Toriel - Frank Burtram (Insertive) Napstablook - Papyrus (Galactic Downfall) Sans - Paper Mario (Paper Mario: Retrograde) Sans 2 - SMB3!Mario (Paper Mario: Retrograde) Papyrus - Daithi de Nogla (Anti’s Takeover) Papyrus 2 - Jacksepticeye (Anti’s Takeover) Papyrus 3 - Kobayashi (Clashed Calamities) Papyrus 4 - Tohru (Clashed Calamities) Undyne - 7 Grand Dad (Mii Fighter/My main in Smash 4) Undyne 2 - SMG4!Luigi (Clashed Calamities) Undyne 3 - Kanna (Clashed Calamities) Alphys - Sans (Whirling Timeline) Mettaton - Sans (Galactic Downfall) Asgore - SpongePirate/Skullero (The Creator of Donald's Multiverse) Minor Roles Monster Kid - Sonic (Clashed Calamities) Grillby - Mimi (Ideal Coordinates) Muffet - King Boo (Clashed Calamities) Burgerpants - Grillby (Whirling Timeline) Nicecream Guy - Crunchyroll Hime (Ideal Coordinates) Snowdin Shop Keeper - Nicecream Guy (Whirling Timeline) Temmie - Muffet (Whirling Timeline) Tem Shop Owner - 40 Grand Friend (Barkleak) Dummy - Paula (TopicTale) Mad Dummy - Ness (TopicTale) Amalgamates - Dead AUs Mad Mew Mew - Patrick Star (Spongebobtale) So Sorry - Alphys (Whirling Timeline) Annoying Dog - Wizard Dog (OverFable) River Person - Frara (Whirling Timeline) Gaster - Frisk (Whirling Timeline) Locations Temple (Ruins): An old place filled with vines, moss, and difficult puzzles, with some being traps that could possibly kill the player. Each puzzle has a guide/cheat system like hidden levers. Space (Snowdin): In space, people can apparently hear you scream. In space, you are greeted by being able to breathe. This is done by a magic spell (and because in the Mario games, Mario can breathe in space). Dark Forest (Waterfall): After being launched back to land, the player is greeted by a forest that is very dark. Before entering you get a lantern that is placed on the table, with a note saying “Have a safe travel!” by SMG4!Luigi. Bootleg Town (Temmie Village): It’s a town filled with bootlegs. Junkyard (Original Location): Filled with garbage, the Junkyard is where you encounter robotic figures & weird enemies. It’s also where you meet Kyle. Snow Valley (Hotland): A snow area with frozen water & fun activities to do. There are still puzzles, and some remove the guide/cheat system. Super Comet (CORE): The Super Comet is an observatory based on the Comet Observatory. However, it’s been shut down due to mechanical issues. But there are tasks you have to do to get it working again. Suon Clar (New Home/Judgement Hall): Suon Clar is mix of the names Sun & Moon, & Cloud & Star. It’s also where you encounter, Paper Mario, Retro Mario, & Donald. Custom Major Roles SMG4!Mario (Clashed Calamities) Kyle (Insertive) Iluru (Clashed Calamities) Custom Minor Roles Sans the Egg (The Next Dragon Maid Character) Sans (OverFable) Papyrus (OverFable) Amalgamates Lemonbread - I AM WILDCAT (Fabled Channels) Endogeny - Homer (Crossed Universes) Memory Head -Marge (Crossed Universes) Snowdrake’s Mom - Bart (Crossed Universes) Reaperbird - Ience (Insertive) Enemy Roles Temple (Ruins): Froggit - Goomba Whimsun - Koopa Troopa Loox - Doodlebob Misgosp - Jellyfish Moldsmal - Squig Space (Snowdin): Snowdrake - Gnome Icecap - Boomboxer Chilldrake - Skellobit Gyftrot - Stantler Jerry - Pink Gold Peach Glyde - Sombrero Guy (Paper Mario) Doggo - Elma (Mii Fighter/My main in Smash 4)(She might play a major role later on) Lesser Dog - Zoidberg (Crossed Universes) Greater Dog - Skeletor (Crossed Universes) Dogamy - Asgore (OverFable) Dogaressa - Toriel (OverFable) Dark Forest (Waterfall): Aaron - Rawk Hawk Woshua - Huey Moldbygg - Purple Muth Shyren - Dexter (Crossed Universes) Snow Valley (Hotland): Vulkin - Mr. Krabs Tsunderplane - Natsuki Pyrope - Wario Royal Guard 1 - Fatguy703 (Clashed Calamities) Royal Guard 2 - Akko (Clashed Calamities) Super Comet (CORE): Final Froggit - Megasparkle Goomba Whimsalot - Hammer Bro Astigmatism - Vivian (Thousand Year Door) Madjick - Spy (MAD) Knight Knight - Larry the Lobster Junkyard (Custom): Grey Codin (Night Shift at Spongebob’s) Spongebob (Night Shift at Spongebob’) Patrick (Night Shift at Spongebob’s) Spunky (Sunky Parody) Soul Roles Orange (Bravery) - Paper Mario (Paper Mario: Retrograde) Yellow (Justice) - SMG4!Luigi (Clashed Calamities) Green (Kindness) - Tohru (Clashed Calamities) Cyan (Patience) - Kanna (Clashed Calamities) Blue (Integrity) - Night Terror Sans (Changed Realms) Purple (Perseverance) - Daithi de Nogla (Anti’s Takeover) Dimensional Trouble (DM+Deltarune) Major: Kris - SMG4 (Clashed Calamities) Susie - Lucoa (Ideal Coordinates) Ralsei - Chara (OverFable) Lancer - SMG3 (The Odds of Idiocy) Spades King - Saiko (The Odds of Idiocy) Jevil - Enzo (The Odds of Idiocy) Minor: K. Round - H2O Delirious (Fabled Channels) Rouxls - Starman3 (The Odds of Idiocy) Alphys - SMG4!Luigi (Clashed Calamities) Rudinn - Steve (The Odds of Idiocy) Clover - Paper Luigi (Paper Mario: Retrograde) Hathy - Paper Peach (Paper Mario: Retrograde) Noelle - Crunchyroll Hime (Ideal Coordinates) Seam - Vanoss (Fabled Channels) Category:Serious Category:Random Role